History of Luhan and Sehun
by manlylittledeer
Summary: "Annyeonghaseyo! aku Luhan dan disebelahku ini Sehun. Cerita ini menceritakan kisah hidup kami. kalian suka pairing kami berdua? yuk baca! seru loh!" Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan "kau terlalu berlebihan baby Lu" Luhan hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat "pokoknya baca ceritaku dan Hunnie yaa! paipai!" XOXO


HISTORY OF LUHAN AND SEHUN

Chapter 1

**HAVE A PICNIC WITH HUNNIE! **

Created by : manlylittledeer

Cast : Ooh Sehoon, Luhan, Kris

Pairing : HUNHAN /tentuu B)/

Rate : T (aman lah aman)

Length : chaptered

Genre : Drama, Romance

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan sama orang tuanya, puput cuma minjem nama. dan ini murni hasil imajinasi puput bukan plagiat:)

**WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI!**

**NO PLAGIARISM! **

HOlla puput bawa cerita baru nih tapi ini ceritanya berbeda-beda tiap chapter berbeda jadi ini tuh kayak Universe Fanfiction aja :) Bagi yang udah baca Melody in Love bahkan ngefollow makasi yaa :* biglove deeh nah daripada kebanyakan ngomong yuk langsung dibaca :)

_"mianhae, aku benar-benar terbawa emosi jika kau berada dekat dengannya" Semburat merah langsung muncul dipipi chubby Luhan._

_-/-_

Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan berencana untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat perkemahan untuk piknik. Sehun dan Luhan sudah lama merencakan ini untuk merayakan Anniversary mereka yang ke 24bulan alias 2 tahun. Luhan begitu bersemangat memasak didapur untuk nanti sedangkan Sehun masih tertidur dengan nyenyak karena begitu lelah akibat aktivitas semalam #hayoapa# tenang, bukan this and that tapi karena Sehun mengerjakan semua pekerjaan hari ini kemarin agar ia bisa mengambil cuti untuk hari ini. Such a romantic boyfriend ({}) Luhan mencicipi dadar gulung yang ia masak lalu tersenyum sumringah karena puas akan rasanya. Luhan memasukkan semua makanan yang sudah matang dan begitu menggoda selera kedalam kotak makan lalu memasukkan kedalam sebuah tas. Luhan tersenyum senang melihat hasil masakannya dan berencana saat di perjalanan nati ia akan meminta Sehun untuk mampir ke minimarket sebentar dan membeli sekotak ice cream yang besar. Luhan berjalan ke arah kamar lalu melihat Sehun yang masih berantakan dan masih berada di alam mimpi. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mendekati Sehun

"Sehunnie~ ireonaa" Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun dengan lembut sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak terusik, "yaa~ Sehunnie, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu hari ini bukan? Ini sudah jam 8 pagi, nanti kita tidak mendapatkan tempat piknik yang dekat dengan kandang rusa" Tempat perkemahan yang dituju oleh Luhan dan Sehun memang mempunyai kebun binatang mini dan disana terdapat kandang rusa yang membuat Luhan langsung tertarik ingin mencoba piknik di tempat perkemahan tersebut. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan

"ne" Sehun langsung menutup kembali matanya lalu menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. Luhan memberengut dan menarik selimut Sehun dalam sekali sentak. Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sehun yang masih betah memejamkan matanya. Sehun benar-benar mengantuk dan tidak ingin meninggalkan kasur empuknya ini. Luhan mendengus kesal

"arraseo! Arraseo! Aku bisa pergi dengan Kris gege!" ancam Luhan lalu langsung keluar kamar dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan sedangkan Sehun langsung bangun mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Kris. Oh tidak, rusa kecilnya sedang merajuk. Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan kearah dapur, terlihat Luhan sedang memberengut lalu mengomel tidak jelas sambil merapikan kotak makannya. Luhan mengeluarkan seperempat dari isi masing-masing kotak yang berisi bermacam-macam makanan lalu menempatkannya diatas sebuah piring. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Luhan

"Hannie~ kenapa itu dike—" Handphone Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, Luhan mengambil handphonenya lalu tersenyum senang

"yoboseyo Kris ge!" Terdengar Kris menyahut 

"ah iya Kris ge! Aku sudah siap, tenang saja aku membawa makanan yang lezat untuk kita berdua!" ucap Luhan dengan senang sedangkan Sehun memandang Luhan sambil mengangkat alis sebelahnya "aku tunggu didepan rumahku Kris ge, aku tidak sabar berpiknik hanya BERDUA denganmu" Luhan menekankan kata berdua sambil melirik Sehun yang terlihat kesal mendengar pembicaraan Luhan . Luhan mendengar Kris berbicara lalu langsung tersenyum

"ah iya Kris ge, Sehun sedang sibuk dengan tempat tidurnya bahkan sampai tidak mau diganggu olehku jadi lebih baik aku bersamamu yang lebih perhatian denganku. Sudah, pokoknya aku tung—" Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan Luhan, ia langsung merebut handphone Luhan

"jangan datang kesini atau kau kubunuh" ancam Sehun dingin lalu menutup sambungan telepon sepihak. Luhan memandang Sehun polos lalu menggumam

"apa aku ajak Jongin saja ya? Ah benar, dia begitu seksi saat menari nanti aku aka—"

"baby Lu.. sudah cukup, aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan polos lalu kembali mengeluarkan dan menata makanan diatas sebuah piring. Luhan berjalan mengambil gelas lalu menuang air terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu lalu menjetikkan jarinya, ia masuk kedalam kamar lalu keluar membawa sebuah memo untuk menulis sesuatu lalu menempelkannya dipintu kulkas. Luhan masuk kembali kedalam kamar lalu menggendong tas yang berisi makanan dan peralatan piknik. Sehun berdiri dan mendekati pintu kulkas, membaca memo dari Luhan

_'Sehun-ssi, aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untukmu. Tenang saja, tak usah khawatir dan mencariku" _Sehun membelalakkan matanya setelah membaca memo Luhan, ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan ternyata Luhan benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun langsung berlari keatas untuk membasuh muka nya lalu mengganti baju. Sehun menoleh kearah piring yang berisi makanan diatas meja makan lalu mengambil sebah kotak dan memasukkan makanan tersebut kedalam kotak itu setelah itu Sehun mengambil kunci mobil nya dengan terburu-buru lalu menyalakan mesin mobil berencana mengejar Luhan yang Sehun yakini masih belum terlalu jauh. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya sambil melihat kekanan kiri dan pandangan Sehun terhenti saat melihat Luhan masuk ke sebuah mobil sport hitam dan terlihat Kris membantu Luhan memasukkan barang-barangnya. Sehun menepikan mobilnya lalu dengan emosi berlari mendekati Kris lalu langsung memukul Kris. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu memekik kaget sedangkan Kris hanya memandang Sehun dengan bingung sambil memegang wajahnya yang dipukul Sehun

-History of Luhan and Sehun-

Luhan duduk disebelah Sehun yang sedang mengemudikan mobil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun melirik Luhan lalu menghembuskan nafasnya

"Hannie~ ayolah kau ingin piknik bukan? Jangan marah padaku" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil cemberut dan sama sekali tidak mau menatap Sehun. Luhan ngambek mode on. Sehun berpikir bagaimana cara agar Luhan tidak merajuk lagi

"baby Lu~ nanti aku belikan semua yang kau mau jika kita sudah sampai, jadi jangan marah lagi ya" Luhan melirik Sehun terlihat tergoda dengan tawarannya, Luhan membayangkan ia bisa memakan es krim dan permen sepuasnya membuat liurnya hampir menetes. Tapi tidak, gengsi Luhan lebih kuat ia tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun tahu Luhan agak tergoda dengan tawarannya barusan maka ia mulai memanas-manasi Luhan

"cuaca hari ini cukup panas, baby Lu mau es krim?" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun lalu menggeleng sambil cemberut. Tidak Luhaan, kau harus kuat. Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu menepikan mobilnya karena melihat gerobak es yang sedang berjualan di depan sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak, "arraseo kalau baby Lu tidak mau es krim, tunggu aku sebentar ya aku sangat ingin memakan es krim itu" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk gerobak es tadi. Luhan terlihat menelan ludahnya kasar lalu membuang muka dengan kasar. Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan yang setengah mati menahan keinginan untuk memakan es krim. Sehun berjalan keluar mobilnya lalu mendekati gerobak es tersebut. Luhan menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil sedang memakan es krim dengan begitu lahap, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Luhan berniat membuka pintu mobil namun langsung ia urungkan, tidak Luhan kau harus tahan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil lagi yang mendatangi anak kecil sebelumnya sambil membawa eskrim dengan chocochip dan topping yang begitu banyak. Luhan melihatnya dengan muka cemberut. Err, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan sekarang. Luhan langsung keluar mobil lalu mendekati Sehun yang sedang memesan es krim dengan malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang tergoda karena sebenarnya anak kecil tadi dibelikan es krim oleh Sehun lalu Sehun menyuruhnya untuk makan es krim tersebut disamping mobilnya. Dasar Sehun-_-"

"loh baby Lu? Katanya kau tidak ingin es krim?"

"aku memang tidak mau! " Luhan berkata seperti itu namun ia merebut eskrim yang ada ditangan Sehun lalu langsung menjilatnya. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah namjachingu-nya sambil mengusap rambut Luhan dengan kasih sayang. Setelah Luhan menghabiskan eskrimnya, mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju tempat perkemahan. Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut

"nah baby Lu sayang~ sudah tidak marah lagi denganku?" Luhan mengangguk sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela

"tapi Sehunnie sudah memukul Kris yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan lembut

"mianhae, aku benar-benar terbawa emosi jika kau berada dekat dengannya" Semburat merah langsung muncul dipipi chubby Luhan. Hem reader, sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Luhan? Mari kita flashback

/FLASHBACK MODE ON/

_Luhan mendengus kesal melihat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tidurnya. _

_"arraseo! Arraseo! Aku bisa pergi dengan Kris gege!" Luhan langsung berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Kris _

_To : Kris gege _

_Kris gege! 5 menit setelah kau membaca pesan ini telepon aku, arraseo? Lalu tunggu aku didepan halte bus. Pokoknya apapun yang aku katakan ditelpon nanti kau harus tetap menungguku di depan halte bus. Xiexie gege!_

_Luhan menyeringai melihat pesan tersebut lalu langsung mengirimkannya ke Kris. Luhan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur, Luhan terdiam melihat kotak-kotak makanan yang begitu banyak. Luhan berpikir,berpikir dan berpikir bagaimana cara melancarkan aksi ngambek mode on nya ke Sehun. Luhan mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dari suara langkah yang tergesa-gesa, aha! Luhan menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum nakal. Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan merubah raut mukanya. Luhan mulai membuka kotak makan tersebut satu-persatu dan mengeluarkan serempat dari kotak makan tersebut, Luhan melirik Sehun yang memandanginya._

_"Hannie~ kenapa itu dike—" Handphone Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, BINGO! _

_"yoboseyo Kris ge!" Luhan sengaja menjawab telpon dari Kris dengan senyum termanis. _

_"apa maksud dari pesanmu Lu?" Kris benar-benar bingung dengan pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan 5 menit yang lalu. Untung saja Kris orang yang tepat waktu, Luhan tidak salah pilih orang kkk~ _

_"ah iya Kris ge! Aku sudah siap, tenang saja aku membawa makanan yang lezat untuk kita berdua!" ucap Luhan dengan senang sedangkan Sehun memandang Luhan sambil mengangkat alis sebelahnya _

_"apa maksudmu?" Kris benar-benar bingung sekarang_

_ "aku tunggu didepan rumahku Kris ge, aku tidak sabar berpiknik hanya BERDUA denganmu" Luhan menekankan kata berdua sambil melirik Sehun yang terlihat kesal mendengar pembicaraan Luhan . _

_"berpiknik? Kau ini kenapa sih?" _

_ "ah iya Kris ge, Sehun sedang sibuk dengan tempat tidurnya bahkan sampai tidak mau diganggu olehku jadi lebih baik aku bersamamu yang lebih perhatian denganku. Sudah, pokoknya aku tung—" Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan Luhan, ia langsung merebut handphone Luhan _

_"jangan datang kesini atau kau kubunuh" ancam Sehun dingin lalu menutup sambungan telepon sepihak. Kris menatap handphonenya dengan bingung, lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Setidaknya ia harus menjemput Luhan didepan halte bus. Kris memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan halte bus, ia melihat Luhan yang kesusahan membawa banyak tas dan terlihat begitu berat. Kris keluar dan membantu Luhan membawa barang-barangnya_

_"hey, apa maksudmu tadi? Aku tidak mengerti" tanya Kris sedangkan Luhan melirik kebelakang dimana ada Sehun yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tajam dari dalam mobil _

_"sudahlah Kris ge aku ha—" _

_BUG! _

_"KRIS GEE!" _

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun sampai di tempat perkemahan, Luhan langsung mencari tempat dekat dengan kandang rusa sedangkan Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya. Sehun mengeluarkan semua barang-barang dan kotak makanan lalu menatanya diatas tikar yang sudah dibuka Luhan. Luhan meloncat-loncat senang didepan kandang rusa. Biasalah seperti bertemu saudara lama /loh?/ Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachingunya

"baby Lu, ayo sini kita makan" Luhan mengangguk dan duduk disamping kanan Sehun. Sehun membuka satu persatu kotak makanan tersebut dan sekotak ice cream yang besar. Luhan membulatkan matanya

"eoh? Kau beli dimana Hunnie?" Sehun tersenyum "tadi saat aku melewati halte bus aku mampir sebentar ke mini market untung kau membawa tas es ini /puput lupa apa nama tasnya._.v tas yang biar es krim tidak mencair itu looh/ jadi esnya tidak mencair"

"aku sebenarnya dari awal memang berniat untuk membeli es krim sama Hunnie cuma Hunnienya malah tidur terus" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sehun mengangkat Luhan untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya, Luhan langsung menyenderkan punggung ke dada bidang Sehun

"sudah,sudah sekarang ayo kita makan. Ini, makanan yang tadi kau keluarkan di rumah sudah aku masukkan kedalam kotak. Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan baby Lu~"

"aniyo Hunnie, aku tidak bermaksud membuang makanan hanya memberikan kekasihku yang pemalas sarapan" Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luhan lalu mulai mengambil makanan. Sehun menyumpit dadar gulung lalu memakannya, mengambil lagi lalu memakannya. Sehun mengarahkan sumpitnya kearah mulut Luhan yang ada dipangkuannya namun saat Luhan ingin memakannya Sehun langsung memakan dadar gulung tersebut.

"aish Hunnie, jangan menggodaku. Aku mau hunniee~.." Sehun tersenyum manis lalu mengambil sisa telur dadar gulung satu lagi namun langsung memakannya. Luhan langsung mendengus kesal

"aku tau kau lapar Hunnie, tapi aku mau juga"

"arra,arra nanti aku buatkan seribu telur dadar gulung untukmu" Luhan memukul paha Sehun sambil tertawa

"kau ini, janji?" Sehun mengangguk mantap

"janji sayangku" Luhan tersenyum senang lalu mulai membuka kotak es krim dengan rasa coklat dan vanilla yang dicampur dengan chocochip /bisa bayangin gak? ._.v/ lalu mulai menyendoknya dengan senyum yang begitu merekah. Sehun ingin menyendok es krim tersebut namun Luhan langsung berdiri

"Hunnie tidak boleh makan ice creamku karena tadi Hunnie menghabiskan semua telur dadar gulungku, yaa walaupun Hunnie berjanji akan membuat seribu telur dadar gulung" Sehun pura-pura cemberut dan mengambek.

"baby Lu~ bagi satu sendok saja sayaang" Luhan tetap kekeh dan tidak mau membagi ice creamnya. Sehun menyeringai nakal

"arraseo baby Lu~ aku akan mengambilnya langsung dari bibirmu" Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan ice creamnya kaget karena Sehun langsung menyerang Luhan dan menindihnya sambil menunjukkan seringaian nakal

"ya!ya!ya! bangun Hunnie! Orang-orang menatap kita!" Sehun tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang terlihat panik. Ia semakin mengikis jarak yang ada diantara mereka berdua.

"hun..hunnie ak..aku se—" Kedua bibir itu bertemu, mata Luhan perlahan terpejam merasakan bibir Sehun yang melumat bibirnya dengan penuh cinta. Tanpa nafsu namun penuh dengan cinta. Luhan menikmati lidah Sehun yang sudah menerobos mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan. Entah saliva siapa yang mengalir diujung bibir Luhan. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan benang saliva yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Luhan dengan bibir bengkak dan muka yang memerah mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun tersenyum sangat manis lalu mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut

"saranghaeyo baby Lu~" Luhan tersenyum malu lalu menutup mukanya menahan malu

"nado Hunnie~ aa hunnie aku maluu" Sehun terkekeh lalu mendudukkan Luhan diatas pangkuannya kembali. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Tuhan, terimakasih mengijinkanku memilikinya..

gimana? aneh ya?:( review juseyoooo~


End file.
